dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
Reese Drake
Reese Drake (Tatsuno Riasu or Liz) is Zoe Drake's older sister, the owner of the D-Lab, the creator of the original Dino Holder, and a certified pilot. She is voiced by Eri Komiyama in the Japanese version, and in the English dub. Character Design Appearance Reese is an attractive young woman with long, blonde hair and purple eyes. Her typical attire consists of a green top with a brown miniskirt, a white lab-coat and dark red high heels. She also usually wears square-framed glasses, in fact she wears them so often that when she once went without them, her friends joked the she didn't look like herself anymore. 'Name' Her Japanese family name, Tatsuno (竜野), contains the words for dragon (竜 tatsu) and field (野 no). It is also the name of a train station, and her given name, Riasu (リアス), is the name of a train line. Her English family name, Drake, is an allusion to the first kanji of her Japanese family name, as drakes are another name for dragons. Her first name is a masculine, Anglicized form of the name Rhys, meaning "enthusiastic," but it was most likely chosen for its phonetic similarity to the Japanese name. (While the name is masculine in origin, it has also been used for women; actress is most commonly known as just Reese Witherspoon.) Her Taiwanese name, Liz, is also similar in pronunciation to her Japanese name, being an alternate take. 'Personality' Reese is quiet and subtle for the majority of the anime. She is very intelligent for her age, being able to build the D-Team's Dino Holders during the course of only the first episode. Despite usually being quiet, when Reese is questioned by her sister or is annoyed, she can show out her feelings and sometimes bears a grudge, as alluded to when Rex reminds Max of what happened the last time they were playing in the lab. Anime Reese is Zoe's older sister, and is Dr. Spike Taylor's assistant. She often has a monotonous tone and rarely shows her emotions. She created the Dino Holders. As shown in episode 2, she may be physically stronger than Dr. Taylor, as she easily restrains him from taking a Dino Holder. DS Game In the game, Reese creates a new dinosaur card activator called the Dino Shot. Trivia *Reese has a pilot's license. *She resembles Catherine Elle Armstrong from Full Metal Alchemist. Reese has a crazy amount of strength, as she can easily restrain Dr. TaylorBattle at the Pyramids. In turn, Catherine can lift a piano with her bare hands, as shown in the 2003 Full Metal Alchemist anime. *In the Taiwanese version of the arcade game, Reese's name is Liz (莉絲). *According to the 4komas, Reese loves cake."ケーキが好物。", http://kyouryu.wiki.fc2.com/wiki/四コママンガ *In the Japanese dub of episode 2 is said that Reese has never had a boyfriend. Quotes *''"Fights? What fights? I must have a discussion with Zoe later…"'' Gallery DK_episode_2_5.JPG|Reese in episode 2 312764.jpg|"First rule of dinosaur vacation, don't talk about dinosaurs." (ep 15) Reese in costume.png|Reese in a dinosaur costume (ep 24) Mrs.Taylor season1ending.png Mrs.Taylor season1ending2.png Tumblr nkav93ApE01tq29ano1 1280.png Reese's plane.png|Reese's plane seen in Just Plane Crazy Reese_-_Move_Card_dinosaurs.jpg|Reese alongside some Move Card dinosaurs D-Team Zoe Paris Reese.jpg|Zoe, Paris and Reese in the first Japanese opening Reese Drake arcade.png|Reese's Japanese arcade artwork Reese.PNG|Reese Drake in arcade game TW Liz.jpg|Reese's artwork in the Taiwanese game i-img800x582-1525645623iy13w917216.jpg|Reese concept art sketch References Navitation Category:D-Team Category:Anime Category:Arcade Category:DS Game Category:Characters Category:Female